


Road of lost hearts

by abrasiononknee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasiononknee/pseuds/abrasiononknee
Summary: One road trip will decide their future. But they don't know it yet. For now they are just two lost people who wanted to run away from whispers of their hearts.





	Road of lost hearts

Jughead was sitting at Pop's and writing some ideas down. He was in a bad mood, so he needed any distraction, even if he can't write properly now. He was always full of ideas that he hasn't time to make in a good tales. He was hoping that he is capable of making words to tell a story, but a lot of insecurities were hitting him hard with dark whispers.

"You are not good enough. Nobody likes you. You can't do anything right. A book? Forget it."

Jughead didn't notice when he dived in a desperate darkness again inside of him. He clenched his hands into fists. One more whisper and he will scream, but suddenly he heard the slam of the door. He looked up and saw her, one and only. Betty Cooper stormed at the Pop's at 3 A.M

How Alice Cooper allowed her daughter not to be at home at such time? Maybe something happened? Why is she even here?

He didn't know Betty Cooper very well. They didn't talk often. She was friend of Archie, so sometimes four of them meet, including her best friend Veronica, and spend time together.

But actually he quite likes her. She was funny, not opposed to his sarcasm and even challenged him a couple of times.

But outside of their group they never talk. And maybe he didn't mind to talk more with her. But she was out of his league, so it was for the best.

Unexpectedly she came to sit next to him. Jughead lifted his brow from confusion, but didn't comment anything.

They sat in silence. She was trying to calm down, so Jughead gave her some space busying himself with typing.

-Hi - she said quietly, he looked at her, she was clenching her hands.

-Hi

-Why are you here? – Jughead snorted

-Well, Betty Cooper, I have the same question for you

She smiled weakly.

-I asked first

Jughead sighed, well he can play along.

-Couldn't sleep well, so decided to be productive.

She nodded.

-You are writing right?

-Yeah, well I try to- he sadly chuckled

She didn't say anything in return. She was still nervous, Jughead wanted to make her feel better. But didn't know how.

-You know, I want so badly to run away from this town, - she silenced herself once again, as she said too much.

-What happened Betty?

He was concerned, he never saw her like this. Always smiling, always here for her friends. He didn't know that she even can feel something besides happiness. What possible problems she could have? She was popular, had a good house and family. Some said that she had also been in love with Archie and he had no doubt that it was mutual. Something inside of him clenched for a moment at that thought, but he shook it off.

-I don't want to talk about it, Jughead

-Ok, sorry

Rain started to pour outside, she sighed. Jughead can't help himself when he blurted next words.

-If you want to, we can go.

She looked at him questioningly.

-What?

He nervously shifts his beanie.

-It's stupid, doesn't matter, - he looked at his hands and chewed his lip.

'Good one, Jughead. Just shut up or she will never talk to you,'- Betty laid her hand on his and asked softly.

-No, please say what do you mean.

Her soft touch was so unexpected that he didn't understand what she was saying at first.

-I... - he stuttered, he cleared his throat - we can go. I had a truck, not the new one, but it works just fine. And it is summer. No school. So it will be no problem to just go somewhere for a week or two.

He shrugged nonchalant like it wasn't a big deal. He didn't think she will accept his offer, but painful hope was still here.

Betty looked at him curiously and then smiled.

-Let's do it

-What?

-Yeah, let's do it, I need some time away from this town, so why not? Will you be ready by tomorrow?

Jughead couldn't believe his ears, Betty Cooper was running away with him? Is it a joke? But nevertheless he said yes. They agreed to meet near the Sweetwater so her mother wouldn't ask many questions why she is going with Jughead. Betty said goodbye and rushed home to get ready for their trip.

Jughead couldn't sleep all night. He didn't believe that in the morning Betty will come to his truck and they'll go away together. It sounded like something from a dream. But he is still going to be at the Sweetwater and waiting for her.

At 10 am he was sitting in his truck and nervously tugging his beanie, he didn't know how many hours he will stay at this spot before he will give up.

But the universe had another plan for him.

The door opened and smiling Betty hoped in.

-Hi! I'm ready to go

-Are you sure?

He needed to know because this thing is one of the craziest decision in his life. But he kept repeating to himself: "Please say yes."

-Of course, lets our road trip begin! –she chuckled

He smiled at her warmly.

That is how their road trip begins and their own story.

Story of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for mistakes. English isn't my first language and I didn't have practice on writing in English for a long time. I hope you liked it. Have a good day!^^


End file.
